The Wild Adventure Pikachu's Fisrt Love and Mission
by Futurehunter98
Summary: After Pikachu and his friends joined the Nightwing, Pikachu got his first mission with Buneary but Zender and Rinnie joined them to help them. This is life or death. Pikachu x Buneary and Zender x Rinnie.
1. A Chance

As Pikachu and his friends joined The Nightwing guild, they were group in each team Pikachu and his best friend Buneary are with Zender and Rinnie. Then Pikachu asked Zender, "Zender what kind of mission we're gonna do?" Zender smiled and answered, "We'll do this." Zender shows Pikachu a picture of a Scyther then Buneary said, "So we find that Scyther and defeat him." Zender nodded then he said, "But he is very tough so be cautious." Pikachu and Buneary smiled and nodded at Zender. So they pack some berries and some food then they went to their journey to find the Scyther. In the forest, Buneary is starting to get scared so she holds on Pikachu which makes Pikachu blushed. Then they camp for the night near the trees and Zender notices that Pikachu is at tree thinking of something so he asked him, "Pikachu are you okay?" Pikachu faced to Zender and answered, "I'll fine but will Ash can handle without me?" Zender smiled and said, "Pikachu I believe he can handle it and beside I think I remember my brother's friend is also at Unova region." Then Pikachu asked him, "You mean Ash is done at Sinnoh region and now going to Unova region?" Zender nodded then Zender went back to the camp as Pikachu is still thinking of something then after that went back and fell asleep.

At the next morning, Zender woke up and notices that Rinnie is still sleeping so he got up went out of his and Rinnie's tent. Then Zender went to Pikachu's and Buneary's tent and then he notices that Pikachu is gone so Zender search for him then he notices he's at the lake so Zender went there and asked Pikachu, "Pikachu are you okay? Why are you doing here?" Then Pikachu faced to him and answered, "I'm fine Zender. I'm just worried." Zender got confused so he asked him again, "Worried about whom?" Then Zender knew what Pikachu is thinking so he crossed his wings and asked Pikachu, "Is it about Buneary?" Then Pikachu's cheeks turned red and he looks away. Then Zender smiled and said, "So you care about Buneary and its okay." Pikachu faced to Zender again and asked him, "Are you sure Zender?" Then Zender patted Pikachu's back answered, "I'm sure. But I never thought you fell in love with her?" Then Pikachu answered, "Yeah because I'm busy with my battles so I don't think I'm ready to tell her yet." Then Zender asked, "Hey how you tell her now if you're ready?" Then Pikachu's cheeks became pink and answered, "Suuurre Zender, I'll try." Then Zender smiled and head back to camp.

"**Zender's POV"**

As I heading back to the camp, I notices that someone is following so I looked back then I saw Pikachu right behind me so I asked him, "Hey Pikachu are you also heading back to the camp too?" Then Pikachu nodded so we both headed back to camp. As we arrived to the camp, I noticed that Rinnie is already waked up so I said, "Morning Rinnie." Then suddenly she walks closer to me and then hugged me. I felt a blush on my cheeks then she said, "Morning Zender." I feel my cheeks going red then I asked her, "Why are you doing this?" Then she hugged me tighter which makes me blushed more then she answered, "Because you're so warm Zender. Why?" Then I answered, "Because you're hugging me in front of Pikachu." Then she giggled and said, "Just let him look maybe this will help him when he with Buneary." I smiled and starting to kiss her on the forehead. To be honest, I never felt that way but I like it. Then I heard a whisper from Rinnie saying, "I love you Zender." Then my heart is starting to beat so fast so I asked her, "Rinnie you…looovvve me?" Then I notices she let go of me and ran away. Then I faced to Pikachu and asked him, "What I should do now? I already know about her secret." I notice that Pikachu just facepalm himself and answered, "Wow is it obvious Zender? Go talk to her." I laughed and said, "I'm just kidding. I know what to do Pikachu." So I headed where Rinnie went.

After searching for Rinnie in the forest and still no sign of her, I'm getting worried then I heard that someone is crying so I headed where the crying coming from. Then I arrived on a lake which I saw Rinnie crying. I wanted to comfort but I felt like Butterfrees are on my stomach because I never thought my best friend love me. Then I went close to Rinnie and asked her, "Is something wrong Rinnie?" She didn't answer so I sat beside her and put my wing around her. Then I notices that Rinnie is blushing but when I try to remove my wing, she stops me. Then she started to put her head on my shoulder, I blushed but then I put my head on her head. Then I asked her, "Rinnie why did you run away?" She faced to me and answered, "I thought you'll laugh at me." Then I said, "Hey I'll never laugh at you Rinnie." Then Rinnie is starting lay her head on my chest and asked, "Really even when I said, 'I love you' to you Zender?" I smiled and started to put my wing around Rinnie's body then I answered, "Yeah, I'm just shocked but happy for you." Then Rinnie asked me, "Happy? Why?" I smiled again and answered, "Because I love you too Rinnie." Rinnie was shocked and started to kiss me in the beak so I kissed back. After few minutes, we pulled back and watch the sunset. Then I faced to Rinnie and asked, "Rinnie can you be my girlfriend?" Then Rinnie kissed me in the cheek and answered, "Sure Zender." I smiled and said, "Anyway Rinnie we should head back now." Rinnie nodded so we got up and head back to the camp.

"**Pikachu's POV"**

Later at this afternoon in the camp, I'm still waiting for Zender and Rinnie to come back then I heard someone asked me, "Pikachu what are you doing?" As I turned around, I notice it was Buneary when I look at her; she is so beautiful and cute. I felt a blush on my cheeks then Buneary gets close to me and asked me, "Can you help me to clean our tent?" I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face then I answered, "Sure Buneary." Then Buneary is now jumping like crazy, I couldn't help myself but I smiled at her then she grabbed my hand and brought me to our camp. Then I notice the tent is really a mess so I faced to Buneary and said, "So let's clean." Buneary nodded and then we starting to clean the tent. After we finish cleaning, me and Buneary are very sleepy so I went out and started to sleep on the tree then I felt someone lying on my shoulder when I checked who is it then it was Buneary. So I put my arm around her and put my head on her head then started to sleep.

"**No POV"**

Later at night as Zender and Rinnie arrived back to camp, they notice that Pikachu and Buneary were slept together then Zender is trying waking them up and only Pikachu woke up. So Pikachu asked Zender, "Where have you been?" Then Zender answered, "Oh I'm just trying to comfort Rinnie. And you might carry Buneary back to your tent plus you must…" Pikachu got confused after Zender stops so he asked him, "Zender is there something wrong?" Then Zender shook his head and answered, "It's noting Pikachu. Just stay alert." Pikachu nodded and bring Buneary right to their tent then Zender thought, "(He's close. I never thought he will be here tomorrow in the afternoon. I better tell the others tomorrow morning.)" Then a familiar voice said to Zender, "You don't have to Zender. We already know." When Zender turned around he saw Rinnie so he asked her, "How do you know?" Then Rinnie started to giggle and answered, "You are not the only one who can read minds." Zender smiled and said, "Yeah I know but not only you including Speed, Hunter and Spike." Rinnie nodded and said, "We should get some rest." Zender smiled again and kissed Rinnie in the forehead then he said, "Yeah we should." Then they both went to their tent. As they went inside the tent, Rinnie asked Zender, "Zender can we sleep together?" Zender got off guard and said, "What?" Then Rinnie said, "I know it's a bad idea. Never mind Zender." For a shocked to Rinnie, Zender answered, "Sure Rinnie." Rinnie tackle hug Zender which Zender off balance and fell to the ground. Then Rinnie said, "Thank you Zender." Then Zender said, "You're welcome Rinnie but anyway we should go to sleep now." Rinnie smiled and quick kiss to Zender in the beak then they got up and went to Rinnie's bed then they started to cuddling each other and went to sleep but a Pokémon with a long tail took a picture of them and went to the tree then fell asleep.

**Willem: Unbelievable.**

**Asly: Why?**

**Willem: Did you notice about a Pokémon with a long tail?**

**Asly: Yeah, why do you ask?**

**Willem: *sweat drop* Okay I give you a hint; It's a pink cat.**

**Asly: Oh it's Mew.**

**Mew: *giggles* What I just took a picture of them.**

**Futurehunter: Just don't blackmail it or something else Mew.**

**Mew: Sure, I'll just show this only to Celebi.**

**Pikachu: And Why only her?**

**Buneary: Is she your girlfriend?**

**Mew: *blushed***

**Pikachu: I think that is a yes.**

**Mew: No she just my best friend. *blushed***

**Futurehunter: Okay readers please review if you like it.**


	2. Pikachu's death? or not

"**Pikachu's POV"**

At the next morning, I woke up then I notices that I'm cuddling Buneary. It's a little embarrassing but I like it then Buneary is about to wake up, I tried to let go but it was too late, she already woke up. She looks at me with her beautiful face then she asked me, "Is this a dream?" I felt a blush on my cheeks again then I said, "Maybe you should pinch yourself." Then Buneary pinch herself then she looks at me again then I notice that Buneary is blushing so I asked her, "Is there something wrong?" Then suddenly she kisses me the cheek and she covers her face with her fur. To be honest, I have no idea what I just did; I just kiss Buneary in the cheek too. I feel myself blushing red on my face then I notice that her face also has turned red so I said to her, "Maybe we should go out and check on Zender and Rinnie." Buneary nodded but still have a red face. So we went out of our tent then I notice that Zender is talking to a pink Pokémon so I faced to Buneary and said, "Buneary, you go to Rinnie and talk to her while I talk to Zender." Buneary nodded and went to Rinnie while I head towards Zender.

**Code: Z**

Zender: Okay Mew, give me that picture.

Mew: Oh come on Zender. I'm just show to one person.

Zender: *crossing his wings* You know all the Legendary Pokemons are now a Nightwing member.

Mew: Well not all Zender. There are still more in the Unova region.

Zender: I know that. That's why I sent Speed and Hunter to let them join the Nightwing guild.

Mew: Cool but I really need show this to Celebi.

Zender: Oh so your best friend is Celebi.

Mew: Yeah.

Pikachu: So what did I miss?

Zender: Oh Pikachu I see that you are awake.

Mew: Hey Pikachu my friend.

Pikachu: Hey I thought you should stay at the Tree of Wisdom.

Mew: Well Zender said that no one will trespass it.

Zender: Yep it's true. Anyway Mew I think you like Celebi more than a friend.

Mew: Weeeeeeellllllll. *blushed*

Zender: Never mind you can show it but only Celebi.

Mew: Sure thanks Zen.

Then Mew flew away and Pikachu looks at Zender.

Pikachu: Zen?

Zender: *sweatdrop* That's my nickname.

Pikachu: Okay did Rinnie call you that?

Zender: No she likes my real name.

Pikachu: *shaking at the back of his head* Oh sorry.

Zender: It's okay Pikachu. Anyway Pikachu how are you and Buneary?

Pikachu: *blushed* You don't want to know.

Zender: Sure.

**Code: R**

In the tent of Zender and Rinnie, Buneary saw Rinnie cutting some berry then Buneary asked Rinnie, "Rinnie what are you making?"Then Rinnie faced to Buneary and answered, "Mixing some berries." Buneary smiled and asked, "Can I help Rinnie?" Then Rinnie smiled back and nodded so Buneary and Rinnie are now mixing the berries. Then suddenly an explosion hit them. Then Pikachu heard their screams so he faced to Zender and said, "Zender! I think that the girls are in trouble!" Then Zender nodded and they went back to camp. Then suddenly they saw Rinnie injured and Buneary was taken as a hostage from a Pokémon. Then Zender said, "That was I thought its Rod the Scyther." Then Pikachu asked Zender, "You know him?" Zender didn't answer, he just stared at Rod then he said, "I can't believe it. A pupil of Billshock would ever join George" Then Rod said, "I join him so I can have money. So surrender or she will die." Rod is putting his blade to Buneary's neck and she started to scream in pain.

"**Zender's POV"**

I couldn't stand to see Buneary in pain then I heard Pikachu said, "Throw me." I didn't catch it so I asked him, "What?" Then Pikachu shouted at me, "Throw me Zender!" I heard what he said so I get close to him and grab his back then I generate my powers to him and started to throw him to Rod. Then I heard another shout saying, "Volt Tackle!" Then he hit Rod in the belly which causes him to release Buneary but her neck is bleeding then Rinnie went to her and try to heal her. During that I saw Rod using Dark power for his X-scissors then he sends it to Rinnie and Buneary. It almost hit them but instead Pikachu protected them by making himself only got hit. Then I felt the Darkness in me which cause me to seek revenge for Pikachu and Buneary so I went to Rod and make him as food for the Darkness.

"**No POV"**

**Code: Z**

After Buneary's neck is healed, she went to Pikachu

Buneary: Pikachu are you okay?

Pikachu: *coughing blood* No I don't think I'll make it.

Buneary is starting to cry

Pikachu: Don't cry I hate to see you cry *cough* *cough* even when I'm dying.

Buneary: No! I don't want you to die. *sob*

Pikachu: Listen Buneary. *cough*

Buneary: *sob* What? *sob*

Pikachu: I love you…*cough* and I always will."

Pikachu died which leaves Buneary crying.

Buneary: Noooooooooooo! No! No! No! *crying* I love you too *sob* I wish I told you sooner. *sob*

Zender and Rinnie were talking about them

Rinnie: Is there way to save him

Zender: …

Spike: This is.

Zender: No Spike. Do remember the last person we tried on?

Spike: He died because he doesn't have true love.

Zender: Fine we'll try again.

Spike: Okay but we need also Rinnie's blood to for Buneary

After few minutes, Spike took Zender's blood and Rinnie's blood then he gave Zender's blood to Pikachu while Rinnie's blood is given to Buneary

Spike: Okay now kiss him Buneary.

Buneary: Where?

Spike: In the lips.

Buneary: Okay.

**Code: R**

Buneary is starting to kiss Pikachu to the lips then suddenly it starting to glow then after that Pikachu's eyes are starting to open. Then he saw Buneary and asked her, "Is this a dream?" Then Buneary is starting to hug him and said, "You're alive Pikachu. I can't believe it. I thought that you're gone forever." Then Pikachu hug her back and said, "Hey at least I'm alive, right?" Buneary smiled and said, "Of courses Pika." Pikachu smiled for hearing his own nickname then he asked, "Buneary can you be my girlfriend?" Buneary smiled and answered, "Of course Pika." He smiled back and said, "We should go to Zender now Bun." Then Buneary kiss Pikachu in the cheek and she said, "Yeah we should. Then Zender smiled and faced to his girlfriend and said, "It worked." Rinnie smiled back and said, "Yep should we head back to the base." Zender nodded then Zender, Rinnie, Pikachu and Buneary went back to the Nightwing guild.

**Willem: Man if make Pikachu still died, I will kill you but he make him live again so I won't.**

**Asly: Clam down Willem.**

**Willem: Okay Asly.**

**Futurehunter: Anyway please review.**


End file.
